Suprise! Its Halloween!
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Choose your next move: Its Halloween, and things aren't as normal as they seem. Three different endings. Mitchie/Alex Demi Selena Demena Delena Semi Lovez
1. Chapter 1

** AN: I know that this is a few days late, but its still a Halloween story. Since you guys enjoyed the choose your ending story I've done before, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Of course if this is your first story like this, the info is at the bottom. Now, enjoy, and I hope you like a little magic in your stories. I've lacked Alex's wizards skills in the past one-shots and sequels, so I want you to enjoy the best magic has to offer.**

** Also DO NOT read the chapters in order, you will get confused and lost. I know it may be hard to review each chapter, but try please, I like reviews.**

Halloween night. All through the day everything goes on as normally as any other day, but once the night rolls over, its like all hell breaks lose. At least, that's the norm in Waverly. Like every city or town, there's a good side, and a bad side, almost like every person on this planet. I, Alex Russo, refuse to take part in childish antics. Toilet papering houses use to be my thing a year ago. Getting candy from strangers, not really my cup of tea after that kidnapping incident last year as well. My best friend, Harper Finkle, a short reddish-brown haired girl with a very different sense of style, was dressed up for the night. There was a party going on at Fifth Avenue, and honestly, I couldn't believe she was invited. I sat on the bright orange cough in my living room, eating into candy corn as I studied the girl.

"You're good to go." I gave her a thumbs up with my free hand as she smiled, clapping her hands loudly.

"And this is your costume." You see, there are a few words you can say to a girl like me, and other's you can't. A costume, was one of them. I faced the girl dressed up from head to toe in a pink and green striped prison uniform as I snarled at her.

"Oh come on Alex," she bounced on the balls of her feet and I only ignored her. There was no way I was going to go to a Halloween Party, no way in hell. My older brother Justin was also heading over to the party. He dressed up as a mad scientist, how much more geekier can you get?

"Have fun princess," I waved over to my brother as he placed glasses onto his face, making sure the rim touched his nose.

"Just remember Alex, mom and dad are leaving you in charge of the house."

"Big whoop," I waved my finger in the air, feeling a small tingling sensation build under my skin. Didn't expect anything to happen really, but a small blue spark shot from my finger before dying out in the air.

"Wow Alex," Harper gasped, "keep your magic concealed at the party got it?"

"Look." I stood up as my brother left. "I am not going to a party, and even more then that, not dressed up as a freaking little red riding whore," I rose the short red outfit up to the girl as she nodded. She bought it, so of course she knew what it looked like.

"Can you just walk with me over there?" She asked, as I sighed. What harm could that do? Besides, it was a seven block walk.

"Fine. But no funny business," I scolded her as she crossed her heart, speaking of 'scouts honor.' I always thought that was a boy thing.

"But you have to wear the costume." She shook the fabric in front of me and I swear if we weren't as close as we were, I'd tear the thing into shreds. "Its Halloween. I thought witches like this kind of thing."

"And I thought you Finkles stayed in during all holidays. I guess we're both disappointed." After a few more back and forth comments, Harper finally agreed to let me go as myself, on one condition. At least I wore the cape. I had no objections. The streets were filled with kids and their heavy candy bags, as screams and laughter echoed from every street corner.

"You do realize I'm leaving once you're inside right?" I asked as Harper ignored my statement. In the short distance, a tall two story brick building, with fake spider webs and other themed items were hung all around. There was even a very realistic graveyard on the front lawn.

"Okay Alex, we can go inside and find someone I know, and then you can leave." Harper's words were music to my ears as I nodded. I've never been on Fifth street, the thing was, I never really had to. We stepped up to the house, with the front doors wide open, and bright lights flickering from a nearby room. I was froze where I was. Not because of what was happening inside, but because of the girl I spotted. Now let me set things up for you guys, I have two types, the shy type, and the quiet type, and usually there mixed together. Mitchie Torres was a brunette girl from school, with long brown curls and very deep brown eyes. And usually she'd be in her standard uniform of blue and white, but tonight she was dressed up, just as every other person was. I looked away from the girl and back at Harper.

"Are you coming in?" She was actually one step over the threshold.

"Um, yeah sure." I nodded. I followed Harper into the house, as the lights flickered, and fake screams echoed from the radio player.

"Gather around, come on now," a boy began yelling in the middle of the room. He was standing on top of a round table, clothed in a black tarp. "Guys, shut up and come closer."

"What's this idiot up to?" I asked my friend as she squeezed my fingers. She was just excited that she was invited to something. I spotted a few jock guys from football, of course standing tall in their jersey's, sipping on hopefully punch. But I wouldn't put alcohol past them.

"Alright, I'm Marty Green," the boy on the table announced, as he shifted around to glance at people. "I have a little game that I would like to play with you all." His smile seemed to reach from one ear to the next. He was actually dressed up as a vampire, with both bottom and top sharp fangs, and fake blood running against his chin. "Lets take attendance. Close all the doors."

A creaking noise shot through the house before the front doors slammed. A cold wind shot past all of us just before the boy stumped against the table.

"Give me my chart," he called to another vampire kid. Out of the entire cold room, I felt a warm heat run against my back. I held my breath, turning around to spot Mitchie looking at me. But once our eyes connected, she focused on the floor. She was dressed in a maids costume, but not in a usual black and white uniform, but more of a gold and silver color. She also held a duster in her hand, it was gold as well.

"Alex, pay attention." Harper jammed her shoulder into my side as I sucked in a deep breath through my teeth.

"Harper Finkle!" The boy on the table called out, as she waved. "OOO a jailer, this should be fun. And…" Once the kid laid eyes on me, the smile on his face grew even wider. "Little Red I proclaim?"

"I'm Alex with a cape," I announced as he chuckled, finishing the list. I was ready to go, but something was telling me to stay. Maybe it was the fact that Mitchie was standing right behind me, and I knew she was staring. I took a great breath as the boy finally came down onto the floor.

"The game is called, the last survivor," he smiled, waving his hands into the air as I rolled my eyes. This was no time for childish antics. "In one minute you all will turn into your costume, meaning…" the boy rose both arms, "whatever you came as, that is what you shall become."

I was about to laugh, until a loud banging noise bounced off the walls and the lights shut off. My heart only began pounding for a quick second, as screams shot off around the room. Then, just as if planned, I heard a loud growl from one of the corners, but above it, I heard a gentle voice screech 'no.'

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, knowing whoever was next to Mitchie, was trying to have a few free fills in the dark. Harper was still holding onto me tightly as the lights flashed on, and before me, I could see a full hairy beast, with teeth and claws as long as hair, and eyes as dark as night. I was surrounded in screams, as people pushed around the room behind me. Mitchie seemed the same in her little outfit, but the only difference, her eyes had terror written all over them. I ran over to her, before the beast, a werewolf I presume, stood glaring at me. He exposed his teeth, as I faced Harper. My own best friend stared at me with such hate and disgust. I hadn't noticed before, but her nails were peeling into my skin as her grip grew tighter.

"Harper stop," I hissed out, almost tasting the blood in a way, as she held onto me tighter. "Harper!" I yelled as something went past my face, knocking Harper onto the floor. It was a girl who decided to dress up as Flash. She had tears streaming down her face as she tugged on the door.

"Mitchie stay there." Although I rarely spoke to the brunette, she knew me as a girl that was in her class. The beast was still staring at me, with hunger in his eyes, and with every slight move I made, he jerked the same way. Harper was finally moving again, her eyes on me as I took a deep breath. I had a decision to make, try to work with my friend, or let Mitchie get mauled by this beast thing. But what if I ignored Harper and then helped Mitchie, would I sit and watch my friend get clawed to death?

**Okay guys, basically read below to choose the next chapter. This is where you're making a choice. Choose wisely. Don't read the chapters in order, or YOU WILL get lost.**

** Also before you choose, just a heads up, ALL chapters are different, so there's a little treat in some of them for those who read all of them. (The treat is knowing the entire story, and getting a kiss from the story, there's only one.) – still don't read in order.**

** Chapter 2: Help Mitchie, and hope Harper's new jailer skills comes in handy for her.**

** Chapter 3: Help Harper, the beast is watching me anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

I move over towards the left where the jocks are pushing through a few of their newly transformed friends. The beast focuses on me, as I stare at it, trying to find a way to get to Mitchie safely. But then, from the corner of my eye, I spy Harper, standing up,

eyeing the brunette herself.

"Please, this is not real," I heard Mitchie whisper, as she dropped her feather duster.

"Hey stupid!" I yelled towards my friend, as Harper exposed her evil grin to me. Her eyes seemed bloodshot as she limped my way. She didn't seem hurt, or for that matter, stable enough to be a convict or whatever her costume was. And finally as if the werewolf was waiting for my guard to go down, he lunged at me, claws forward and teeth ready to knawel down at the first sight of flesh.

"Dude!" One boy yelled from behind me, as I placed my hands close to my face in a defensive pose, exposing the tips of my fingers to the beast. And as if by magic, or by magic shall I say, a small force field was setup between me and the animal, as the werewolf rammed into it, twisting its neck a bit. The power that came from my hands were minimal, but whatever was the case, I didn't have time to think about anything. Mitchie was still in the corner, hoping this moment wasn't real, but I had to watch as Harper ran over to me, with her eyes thirsty for blood. She rose a knife that I had no idea she had before, as she charged my way, getting ready to cut through my stomach if she had a chance. I quickly did one of my best moves on the girl, naturally this time. I quickly held her right wrist with the knife, shoved my other hand against her shoulder, and kicked her feet from under her as she began falling face forward. I watched as the knife slid, before I ran over towards Mitchie.

"Come on, lets get out of this place." I reached for the girl's hand, but as if I was controlled by someone else, I froze where I was. The girl dressed as Flash was still by the door, crying louder because it wouldn't open.

"This isn't real," Mitchie shook her head as I snapped out of my trans and slid my fingers into hers. If I had time to cherish the moment, I'd be able to notice how smooth her hands were, and how warm this contact made me. I pulled Mitchie out of the living room and over near some stairs, which lead either up or down.

"HOLY SHIT!" One jock screamed, moving past the werewolf, jailer Harper, and a few girls who were now actual large bunnies, and the flash girl. His eyes locked with mine. "Is she a normal maid girl?" He asked shakily.

"What?" I rose my eyebrow as the boy pushed past us.

"Not only is shit going crazy in here, we've got either some dead people outside walking, or they're really zombies!" The boy was in a panic, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Alex please let me go." Mitchie had pleaded with me. I was holding onto her, not wanting to let her go into the Chaos. It seemed as if no one remotely as crazy as werewolf boy wanted to venture from the living space.

"Come on, we have to go either upstairs or down," I told Mitchie as her dark brown eyes seemed to grow darker.

"Hell, I'm going downstairs," the boy next to us shouted out loud, leaving us on the landing as he ran. I had to make a decision, go up, or go down. Mitchie wasn't in the position to choose, she was shaking in my arms.

"It'll be okay," I told her, not really knowing how this normal party could actually turn into something like this. I felt Mitchie give me a reassuring squeeze as the Flash girl was spotted by werewolf boy. Her scream was piercing the air as if needles were stabbing her. I slid my fingers from Mitchie's, running the small steps to the Flash girl.

"Come with me," I told the girl as she shook her head. She was still desperately trying to head outside. "Don't be stupid, we have to find another way out." As I tried to get the girl to follow me, I heard a scream from the living room we once left. But I had no time to investigate as werewolf boy lunged at me for a second time. This time he dodged to the left, and then to the right, before leaping into the air. All I could see was the goo dripping from his teeth. I held onto the Flash girl, and tugged her over with me to Mitchie. The werewolf slammed into the door and faced us all. Now was no time to stall, the stairs were our only option.

**Go Up: Chapter 5**

** Go Down: Chapter 4**


	3. Chapter 3

I decide to help Harper, Mitchie will be fine considering the beast is staring at me. A blood chilling scream shoots from behind me as some jock slams against my shoulder knocking me against the floor. I can feel my head fall against the wood, letting the sounds around me fade as I try shaking it off. I hear Mitchie scream, but at what, I couldn't tell. Harper was racing over towards me, and so was the beast. I wasn't about to have my friend, nor myself, mauled by such a creature. I lifted my hand, waiting for static or anything to shoot from them, and just as the animal towered over me, a large jolt of energy surged through my body through my fingers and out into the room. I felt my arms go back as the beast was struck, the thing leapt back as Harper looked in amazement. She sized me up pretty quickly before she landed her eyes on Mitchie.

"Harper," I groaned, pushing myself up as other people ran past me. This was a mad house. My friend ignored me as the beast ran towards the stairs, staring at the Flash girl that knocked into Harper.

"Please don't," Mitchie chanted over and over as I saw her staring at something. Harper was holding a knife, where she got it from, I had no idea.

"Harper, leave her alone," I said, lifting my wand from my shoe as the girl pressed on forward towards Mitchie. "I'm not going to warn you again," I tell my friend as a devious smile plays over her face. Another jock lifts me in his arms, pulling me out of the crossfire between a army kid and a ninja. I kicked at him, trying to force him to let me go as I watched Harper yank on Mitchie's arm. The brunette is cowering in my friend's grip.

"Stupid let me go," I yell, trying to push the boy off of me. But he doesn't budge as he faces the window.

"Shit!" He spots everything outside coming to life, as I witness it as well. The gravestones and things begin to glisten in the darken night.

"Let me go," I kick the boy hard. Wherever my foot landed must of hurt because he screamed, releasing me as a vampire kid came our way. Harper was holding the knife against Mitchie's side as I listened to my heart pound in my ears.

"Harper please stop." I pleaded, lifting my wand into the air, trying to think of a spell, but nothing came to mind. I saw the way Harper gripped the piece of steal in her hands, getting ready to shove it forward as I shook my wand, hoping something would happen. A red flame shot from the tip, knocking against Harper's arm as she pulled back to ten to it. I dodged past the army kid trying to shoot the ninja boy.

"Mitchie take my hand." I was suppose to help my friend, but she was deranged, I didn't want to put Harper, nor Mitchie in danger, but when push came to shove, Harper had more strength now. Harper dodged at the both of us now, as I blocked Mitchie behind me, holding up my hands, creating a small force field around us. This was something I couldn't control. Justin was trying to teach the technique to me a while ago, but I just wouldn't listen. Putting up the force field was easy, keeping it up was hard. Harper jabbed the knife into the clear force field over and over, trying to reach me. The sounds in the room were blocked out as I faced Mitchie.

"You okay?" I ask as her watered eyes came to mine.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Trust me, I wasn't even suppose to be here." I told her, as she reached for my arm, her fingers sliding against my skin, making me shiver. We had to move away before the force field fell, if not, it could be a pretty good chance Harper would jab her knife into one of us.

"Follow me," I called to Mitchie, as she nodded. If she strayed too far away, she wouldn't be protected, and I couldn't let anything happen to her. I glanced over my shoulder a few times as Harper moved away, moving towards some kid dressed as Cinderella. If this was just a game, I was praying that no one was really getting hurt from this. We moved near the stairs, noticing there were only two options up or down. I felt my skin grow cold once the force field dropped. I was getting weak.

"Up or down?" I asked Mitchie as she shrugged, she didn't want to be placed in that position, and neither did I. It was odd how almost everyone stayed in the living room of chaos instead of run away. There was only the Flash girl by the door, Mitchie, me and now the beast. That stupid werewolf kid was looking at us again, as he pushed out of the living room, leaping just a few feet away from me.

"SHIT!" A boy screamed, running past the beast as if quickly swiped its claws at him. "DOWN!" The boy yelled to himself, disappearing into the darkness below as I hold onto Mitchie. I'm getting too cold, and weak to yank up another spell I didn't know how to control.

"Good wolf boy," I called as the Flash girl screamed, as the beast glared at her. His teeth and claws were in the ready as I made my move.

**Down Stairs, I didn't hear the boy scream : Chapter 4**

** Up Stairs, no one is going that way: Chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4

I held onto Mitchie's hand, as well as the Flash girl's wrist, before pulling them to follow me downstairs. There were no lights, but I was sure it was safe considering that no screams came from the boy who ventured down before us. I felt Mitchie shaking, and in a moment other then this, I wouldn't even try to calm her. I'm usually nervous around the girl, but I guess in life or death situations you seem to suck it all up. Once I felt the bottom ground the werewolf glared down into the darkness. I pulled Mitchie into me closer, as she buried her head against my shoulder, before the Flash girl tugged away screaming.

"Stop that!" I told her, as she looked away. The only light down here was from the landing upstairs. A loud, fierce growl broke through the air before I heard the stairs creak loudly. The beast was coming down, and Flash girl was still screaming. I tried to tug on the girl's arm, but she stood in place, screaming her head off in the beast's direction. So, like in every horror movie I saw, I left the girl. I broke away from Mitchie slightly, wishing I'd brought my wand out of the house. But then I realized, of course I did, it was in my boots. The girl's scream behind us seemed to grow faint, as a loud breathing noise took over the space. She was being mauled to death, I could hear the slashing of her skin, and the whimpers she let out.

My wand was indeed in my boot, but what wasn't as it was suppose to be was my pants. How did I not feel a draft. I quickly scanned my hands over my body to find out that I was actually dressed as little read riding hood. Thank goodness it was dark, I'd be scared to see me. I slid Mitchie into a corner before stepping into her, not too sure how close I was to her face. But no matter the distance I could still hear her breathing, and her hands shaking against me. She was now holding onto my waist, causing my legs to grow numb, but I had to suck it up. I swear if this was any other moment I'd kiss the girl and deal with the consequences later.

I thought about a spell to get us out of the house, but the thing was, nothing happened. There had to be a curse on this house, an actual real curse, set up by a evil or false wizard. The werewolf near by growled as something flew down the stairs at him. I could barley make out what it was, but a bat, turned into a human before it bit at his shoulder. The beast swatted at it, as I tried to figure out a way to leave this stupid, and crappy basement.

"A-Alex," I never thought I'd hear Mitchie call my name. I realized I was just a little too close to her lips when I felt her breath run across my skin.

"Hum?" I mumbled slowly, trying to shake off the feeling of her being so close to me.

"We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Over my dead body," which made no sense. If I died, wouldn't I be a dead body? I pressed my wand into the air, letting light spark from it, which was a bad idea. Not only because the werewolf and vampire spotted me, but because against every inch of the wall was a spider, crawling from one inch to the next. I screamed loudly as Mitchie did the same thing, the both of us trying to dust ourselves off as the boy from earlier looked out from behind a box.

"SHIT!" He screamed, knocking over what was suppose to be toy rats. They were now alive, scattering around the floor with red eyes, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"We have to get upstairs," I told Mitchie before I shot a small spitball of fire out at the mass of rats. They all scurried along towards the vampire, who took pleasure in them, and the werewolf, who wanted to destroy the vampire. Mitchie and I were linked again, hand in hand, as I kept my wand raised. It had to be good enough for something, right? Mitchie and I retraced our steps back to the stairs as the boy near the boxes danced around as he tried flicking a few bugs off of him.

"Don't look down," I whispered to Mitchie, the reason being, spiders were trying to crawl up her shoes. I shook my wand, pointing downwards as the bright light paralyzed the bugs causing them to fall, but guess what else happened? Mitchie looked down. She fell limp quickly, as I reached for her, dropping my wand as the room grew dark once more.

"Damn it," I complained, holding the girl up as I tried to slowly bend down for my wand. This was just great, I was in some horror house, with the girl I was so scared to talk to for the past few weeks, and now my wand was missing. I felt the cool tip of the wand, and as I touched it, the entire room lit up again. The box boy was now darting our way, as the werewolf lunged at him. The vampire was still catching the rats to bite into, and Mitchie was stiff as a log. _Havity no gravity._ I thought about the spell, but using it on Mitchie was something to risky, considering my wand was doing things out of the ordinary today. Once I stood back up, I noticed we were by the stairs, and some kid who came dressed as the character from a horror movie, scream, shifted past the steps and into the distance.

"Up stairs it is." I whispered, making Mitchie face me, as she limped over my shoulder, and I placed her arms around my neck, holding her legs as best as I could. I had to make this quick, because if I took too long to move up those stairs, the beast would surely get me. I skipped every step or so until I was on the landing. The dining room to the right of me was now empty, and the living room on the left held real bloody bodies. Even a few of the jocks were holding onto body parts whimpering. This had to be unreal, it just had to be. I made an effort to climb the other steps, this time I felt Mitchie lightly pluck at my neck. If I wasn't so determined to climb those stairs to safely, I would fall right now. Her touch was so gentle and smooth that I could of collapsed because of it.

On the top landing, the house seemed quiet, too quiet almost. All the room doors seemed shut tight as I lowered Mitchie. She was awake, still a bit taken back by the ordeal in the basement, but she seemed fine.

"How come little red has powers?" She asked me, as we moved along the halls.

"Because…I put a wand in my boot just incase I wanted to hit someone." I lied, as her fingers shook against my arm. The bathroom door was open, and it seemed to be the only normal place in this entire house. I let Mitchie go first, before I walked in, trying to lock the door. No wonder no one came in here I rose my wand, tapping the door before a invisible seal spread across it, holding the door in place. I knew this was a temporary hold, to a very large problem.

"We have to get out of this house and find that Green kid." I explained to Mitchie, but she was barley even paying attention. Her eyes were glued to something out the window. I walked over, staring down at the once fake graveyard out front. Every grave was open, dead things walking every which way, even a severed head, rolled along the front yard. But beyond the house, things seemed normal.

"Okay, we have to get Harper and leave," I told Mitchie as she rose her eyebrow.

"Your friend is her costume now. A convict. We seem to be the only normal ones left here," the girl whispered as the bright, pale bathroom light seemed to burn my eyes.

"I can't leave my friend."

"But what if she's already dead?" I didn't want to question things like that. Harper was a convict today, so maybe she knew how to defend herself. Besides, with her little ordeal downstairs, I was sure she could handle herself.

"I'm going to help my friend. Wait…" I glanced around the bathroom, opening the cabinets for a towel, to wipe the blood from my arm that Harper caused. "My brother was here, have you seen him?"

"Justin?" She asked as I nodded. "Only once, he came in with some boy, but after that, no." Mitchie sat against the closed toilet seat, brushing her brown curls out of her face.

"I have to find my brother." I said aloud as Mitchie shook her head.

"There's no way we can go through this chaos and find both your brother and Harper," I knew she was scared, but there was no way I was keeping two people that I cared about in this newly created hell house.

"Please Mitchie, I trust you, we'll be fine."

"And what if that wand of yours runs out of power?" She asked, snappy a bit.

"I have these," I wiggled my fingers as she scoffed.

"You're not a real witch or wizard, so…," she glanced away from me as I tapped my palm with my index finger.

"I'm a wizard, a real one. But my powers have very unusual properties in this house." I glanced around, my eyes were really getting hot from the light.

"Wizards aren't real."

"I can prove it to you. But if magic wasn't real, how can you explain what's happening right now?" Mitchie was silent. I walked over to her, kneeling to her level before staring into her eyes. "Rather you know it or not, you're really important to me, so I won't leave you here. But I need to find my brother and Harper. I just have to." My words caused the girl to look away. Maybe I was making her feel awkward. So I stood, placing a bandage on my arm before grabbing my wand.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" I asked as she stood.

"I'll go with you to find your brother and friend. But it's not like I have a choice. But I'm useless," she whispered, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Trust me, you're not useless," I tapped her chin as she smiled lightly, before I sighed, grabbing her hand once more. "We just need to find you something to work with."

"Do you think this is really just a game?" Mitchie asked as I shrugged.

"Real or not, we're winning." I told her, as I unsealed the bathroom door. It was time to find my brother, and Harper.

**Find Harper: Chapter 7**

** Find Justin: Chapter 9**


	5. Chapter 5

I tugged on Mitchie to follow me as we made it up the stairs. The lighting in the area was faint, but I could hear little feet moving against the wall. It made my skin crawl. Suddenly, out of no where, I spot something forming form the wall, a hand perhaps, trying to grab me. I hold up my wand, tapping it against the wall, only to have the thing grab onto it.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to pull my wand back. I watched as sparks shot from my fingertips as the shape in the wall dropped my wand. I grabbed it, just in time, as Mitchie and I moved upward. The Flash girl screamed louder before her voice was silenced and mauling was heard. I tried not to think about our human sacrifice. On the top landing all seemed quiet. A bit too quiet if you ask me. Mitchie and I began checking the doors around us, hoping that one was open. But I guess there were some people who were maybe just as scared as we were behind those walls.

"Here," Mitchie signaled to a bathroom. I ran over to her as she went inside first, before I closed the door. No wonder no one was in the thing, it lacked a lock. My arm began to burn, and I didn't know why, and then my eyes.

"Crap," I moved over, closing the bathroom door, holding my wand up to it, as a clear seal began to fall around the outer part of the door. It would hold, but I wasn't sure for how long. I opened my eyes, noticing a small mark against my arm where those spider things had latched onto me.

"I want to get out of here," Mitchie said, sitting against the closed toilet seat.

"Join in," I told her, taking a deep breath before I almost fell against the back wall. The bathroom was the only thing actually bright in this entire house. The light was blinding me in a weird way, but that wasn't what caught me off guard, it was the outfit I was in. I wasn't' in jeans any longer. I was dressed up as little red riding hood, with my cape and all.

"What the?" I questioned as I focused on myself. Mitchie didn't seem to notice my panic. I didn't wear Harper's outfit she gave me, so I shouldn't of been in it now. I guess earlier I didn't realize how cold my legs were until now. I tried to pull the thing down but it just went lower on my arms.

"Crap," I said again, this time Mitchie's eyes were locked on what I was doing. I faced her as she tried looking away, but it failed. "We have to get out of here," I told her, getting out of this dress was another motivation. I had to find my brother or Harper, actually both of them. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before leaning against the bathroom door.

"We have to find my brother and Harper, before getting out of here."

"What?" Mitchie asked worried. "I just want to leave."

"And we will, I just need to find them first. I'm not leaving people I care about in here."

"But…" Mitchie whispered, before closing her mouth, and sighing.

"And you're important to me too, which is why I'm not leaving you either." I ran my fingers across my wand as Mitchie stood.

"What can you do to stop this?" She asked.

"I'm a wizard!"

"Only today, because of some weird thing you did with your outfit, but no one will believe this is happening to us."

"No, I am a wizard." I shook my head, "being little red is just a bonus," I gave a fake smile as Mitchie stared at me confused. I didn't have time to talk her through things. "Just take my hand, and trust me." I told her as she thought about it. I would think about it too, but neither one of us had a choice. She was a vulnerable maid, and I was just this wizards caught in the middle of someone's sick game.

"I…I trust you." Mitchie mumbled under her breath, causing a smile to creep across my face. She didn't know how much that made me smile. I held her hand, raising my wand, before tilting my head. As the door's seal peeled back I had to choose on who to save first, Harper or my brother.

**Find Harper: Chapter 7**

** Find Justin: Chapter 9**


	6. Chapter 6

"The ladder," Mitchie shakily answers as I nod, letting myself step onto the thing first. I decide to test it like those people in the movies, and do a little bounce. It doesn't creek, nor does it budge out of place. I signal the girl to follow as I moved one step at a time down the ladder. Now usually I would look down and focus on the undead below, but I was staring upward. Mitchie was in a maid's outfit and I felt like a total perv staring up at her golden underwear, trimmed in white lace. I shook my head, as my cheeks grew red. I could feel my face burning, but I ignored the feeling as the zombies or whatever they were spotted us.

"Move faster," I told Mitchie, as we slowly made it down. I landed against the ground safely, as I held my hands up to reach for Mitchie. On the last step she began shaking. I too noticed that the undead from the graveyard was walking our way, but if she didn't move fast, we'd be their next meal.

"Mitchie I got you, just jump," I called up to the girl as she shook her head. "If you leave me down here with these things…" I warned her, trying to scare her into jumping, which actually worked. She let herself fall into my arms as I held her hand.

"Do you have my wand?" I asked as she nodded. "Good, hold onto it." I pushed us out of the bush, as the things began slowly reaching out for us. They moved slow, but their thirst for blood was great. I held my breath before squeezing Mitchie's hand. I felt something spark through me but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Ow," Mitchie whined, her hand getting hotter, because I knew mine was too. I was losing focus, I was trying to get away from the zombie like things instead of just shooting fire at them.

"Wait," I called out.

"Please let go," Mitchie whined, as I tried to push the fire thought through her and to the wand, but it wasn't working, and soon we were looped in a big web of zombie things, moving in.

"No, no, no, no," Mitchie had tears coming down her face as I shook my free hand, letting small blue sparks fly from them. I couldn't freeze the things, although ice seemed to be the only object coming out of my fingertips. As they inched closer, I could actually feel their breath against my neck. I shut my eyes, as I felt the fire against my hand disappear, before Mitchie screamed and my wand lit up the area in flames after covering us in a clear film. We were in another force field, this time it was a strong one, because when I opened my eyes, the zombie things either lit into flames, or melted upon contact with the field. Mitchie was still in tears as I held onto her hand.

"This way," I whispered, our voices were the only ones in the bubble. Mitchie was staring at me, her brown eyes, shaking, but she trusted me. Once we neared the front door of the house, I dropped Mitchie's hand, but the force field was still up. I wondered if she was doing it, or if I was still doing it but was clueless. We had to go back in for Harper and Justin, and I just wasn't ready to face the chaos inside again.

"Hand me the wand," I reached my hand out to Mitchie as her tears slowly ceased and she handed me the steal. The force field was still up. I couldn't do any other spell inside the thing, we would be trapped in this bubble if I didn't know how to let it down.

"Go down!" I said.

"Alex!"

"Down," I said again as the zombie things in the yard, finally all fell. I wasn't thinking about them, just the force field. "Force field, down!" I said, getting mad at the thing.

"Alex its me." Mitchie faced me completely. "I don't want to let it down."

"But you can't be doing this," I told her as she nodded.

"I am," she nodded once more, "I can feel that I am."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Did my energy flow though her and actually give her powers temporarily?

"I feel weird, and I'm doing this."

I studied Mitchie, placing my wand in my boot before stepping over to her.

"Then you have to let it down."

"I don't want to."

"Please, the sooner we find my brother and friend, the faster we can leave."

"We can leave now…or…" I knew she wanted me to let her go, but what if this was happening outside of this place., or maybe it was just this house, maybe I was stupid to drag Mitchie back in.

"Let the force field down," I whispered as Mitchie bit her bottom lip, finally closing her eyes as the bubble disappeared. Once she reopened her eyes, another tear fell. "You can leave if you want." I told her as she ran into me, hugging me tightly as I looked away. There was no use in dragging her along with me if she was going to get hurt. But just as she was about to pull away, the front door opened and we were both sucked into the house once more, the door closing, and the empty house came into view. It was dark again, but I could see. There were bodies against the floor, and blood stains everywhere. I couldn't see any moving thing in the entire house.

"I have no clue as to where Harper or Justin could be," I whispered to Mitchie as she held onto my hand tightly. But as if by magic, a figure formed in front of me in a white mist before the lights flashed on, and I could see Harper standing there. She was suppose to be a convict, so what in the hell was this? Her teeth were exposed, and her eyes blood thirsty. She held her knife up, twisting it to show me that she had it. I saw the boy from earlier walking up the basement steps, and sitting on the landing.

"Last battle of the night, its almost midnight," he told me as he smiled, as Harper did the same. "There is only one winner in this game, so Harper, you have two girls to take down," the boy waved at Mitchie and I before he tapped the floor. "Begin!" There was no way I was hurting my friend, and if Harper, Mitchie and I were the last here, then where was Justin. I lifted my wand from my boot as the Green kid stood.

"No fair, no magic." He told me as I ignored him. Since I was still blank on any and all spell forms I decided that if I could share my magic with Mitchie, we could find a way to place a force field around Harper and that boy.

"Here Mitchie," I extended my wand out to the girl and just before she grabbed it, Harper's knife came flying towards my hand. I dropped the wand as Mitchie bent down to grab it. Harper was already in front of me with her hands on my shoulder, as she tossed me into the wall, my back burning badly.

"Hey Harper," Mitchie waved the wand, I guess sucking up her previous fears, as she waved the object in the air. I'm not sure what she expected to happen, but Harper dodged at her quickly as I ran after my friend. Mitchie went against the floor hard, before Harper reached for her knife from earlier. I pulled Harper's hair back, making sure I gripped a hand full before slamming her against the floor. Mitchie handed me my wand and I tapped the floor as small shackles molded around Harper's hands and feet. There was no way she was getting out of there.

"Okay then, you have Mitchie left," the Green kid informed me as I crossed my arms, standing. I watched the boy as he stood.

"I said one left!" He yelled just before I waved my wand again, this time, it engulfed him in a bubble. I placed a small lighting bolt in there with him, shocking him slightly with every word he said.

"The game is over," I told him as he shook his head no. "Its over." I repeated as Mitchie stepped up to me.

"She's right." The house lights flicked off, and I couldn't see in the dark this time, and just as soon as they flashed back on I saw Justin standing before me, his hands out before him as he slowly clapped. His movement echoed off the walls as he tilted him head.

"You've just learned all your spells, fire, ice, as well as your shield, and sharing capabilities, and just a little night-vision. This month's lesson is done." My brother smiled before me, clapping his hands one last time as everything flashed before me. I was getting a slight headache as the lights went off and I felt my body shift, and when the lights came back on, I was next to Harper, at the beginning of the party.

"Oh there's Justin, I guess you can leave now," Harper told me as I nodded, walking over to my brother.

"So this was just a test?" I asked as he nodded, smiling.

"But no one remembers anything, not even Mitchie." His eyes came to mine as I nodded. I wish she knew the words said to her, but I guess I would have to say them over.

"You're a stupid brother you know that."

"I know," Justin smiled, lifting his scientist collar before moving away. I spotted Mitchie, leaning against a corner, sipping on punch. I took a deep breath, walking over to her just as her eyes met mine.

"Hey Mitchie," I waved to the girl as she gave me a smile.

"Hi."

"So you want company?" I asked as she nodded.

"I don't mind."

"Good," I took a deep breath as Harper winked at me, I guess she found out that I was staying after all.

**Okay guys, this took a lot out of me to remember which chapter goes where, and it's a lot, ha-ha. I hope you get to review, and I'll be going to other works and finishing them soon. Thanks a lot guys for reading.**

**And if you want to read the chapter with the kiss in it, its chapter 8.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie and I moved from the bathroom, the house still feeling with screams, but growing fainter by the minute. My eyes were still burning as I tried to glance at the closed doors. Maybe people were hiding on the other side, but I hadn't seen that many people past us. The spiders that crawled against the walls were now coming together, forming something I really wasn't going to stick around to see.

"Come on," I let Mitchie's hand go as we traced our steps down the narrow hall, knocking on one of the doors. I would usually just push it open, but who knew what was inside.

"Alex," Mitchie whispered, her fingers shaking against my elbow as I faced her. She was staring at the spiders that I forced myself to look away from.

"Don't look at them," I told her, placing my fingers under her chin, turning her into me. "Just look at me," I whispered as she nodded, before I tapped the edge of my wand against the door handle. It turned, exposing a room full of old chairs and tables. My heart leapt upon seeing one girl dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

"Please don't cut me open," the girl pleaded as I looked away. Harper wasn't in there. I tapped another door but just as I did that, all the lights in the house began to sizzle and break. Mitchie screamed, pushing into me as I moved backwards, trying not to knock against a wall, nor anything else. Wind blew past me as I held my breath, as all the doors knocked open. I could hear glass shattering to the floor, as Mitchie wrapped both her arms around me from behind, burrying her face into my shoulder. I couldn't focus. I was attracted to this girl, but I was also in a life and death situation. If I was a convict, where would I be? I heard a lot of crawling to my left and when one lonely bulb finally flashed off, I could see everything slightly better then in the light.

"Its too dark," Mitchie cried into my back, her grip never faltering.

"What is that?" I gasped, watching the spiders form a shape of a human body. The black legged creatures were now staring at me, all those eyes, red and devious. I reached behind me, making sure Mitchie wasn't going to move before I lifted my wand. The spiders, or the beast from them, made a loud screeching noise as it slowly shifted my way. I swear, right now would be a great time for a spell to shoot in my head. I held my wand in front of me, wishing it'd do something besides stick in my hand like an ornament. The screeching continued as I saw a few people leave out of their rooms, screaming. Maybe I was the only one with this freaky night vision, but they couldn't see the spider form they were heading for. It was directly over the steps leading back downstairs. A few kids knocked against it, as it quickly began sucking them into its form.

"I don't want to be here," I heard Mitchie cry into my back as I decided my wand was of no use to me. I stashed it back into my boots, before shifting sideways into one of the rooms. Nothing seemed to be inside, so I closed the door, placing the normal lock on, before prying Mitchie's hands from mine. The room was not in good condition, it was freezing, and me using magic was draining me, so this just wasn't a good combination.

"Please Mitchie, you're hurting me," I tapped on the maid's outfit as she nodded, moving back before her hand came into mine.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I can't find Harper in this mess." I was at a total lost as on what to do. If I tried to find my brother or friend what would I do after that? How would I get them to follow me? There was a slightly opened window in the corner. I hated being able to see in the dark, because there were just some things you'd rather not see. There was a few kids laying on the floor, hopefully playing dead and not really being that way. Then the spiders of course were still on the wall, but none with red eyes as those in the hall. Screams were still heard, echoing in the air, as I pulled Mitchie over to the window.

"We have only one choice to get downstairs," I told her as she peered out the window.

"Those things are down there," she squealed, shaking her head furiously in disagreement.

"There's no other way."

"I'm not going down there," she told me as I sighed, lifting the window completely up before staring below. The roof was flat enough to walk across.

"Well I'm not staying in here," I told her as she shook.

"I really, really, really hate zombies," her tears were streaming by now as I lifted my wand from my boot, and handed it to her.

"As long as you hold my hand, it should still work." I informed the girl, on yet another lesson Justin was trying to teach me. Being his sister was a way of making me not want to pay attention in Wizard class. I went out first, my vision turning to normal, before I helped Mitchie. She was still shaking, this time worse then when we were just in the house looking below.

"I can't do this," she whispered, shaking her head as I tried my best to ignore her. I had no idea as to shoot my magical powers through Mitchie and to my wand, but I just hoped it would work like Justin told me it could. I should of listened more, but this was no time to hope for that now. There were two ways down off of the roof, by taking the rusted ladder or by crawling into the nearby tree. I held my breath, facing Mitchie.

"Okay, we have two options, that tree or this thing," I pointed at the old ladder. "Choose."

**"The ladder," Mitchie shakily answers: Chapter 6**

** "The tree," Mitchie gulps, hoping not to fall: Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

"The tree," Mitchie gulped, as I nodded. Maybe that ladder was a bad installment idea, for whoever lived here. I was the first to step onto the branch, trying to hold on as tightly as I could before I shifted into the tree more. Working backwards, as I saw eyes glaring at me. Of course whoever owned the house would decorate the tree too, and now false bats, were real ones.

"Come on Mitchie," I called to the girl, as she too noticed the animals.

"No. Zombies and then them? No." She shook her head, holding onto my wand as I pressed myself forward. I was making it back to the room as Mitchie moved away.

"Come on, we have to do this."

"No," she shook her head as the spider image from inside the house towered over the window.

"Mitchie NOW!" I demanded the girl, pointing to the window as her eyes grew wide. I didn't want to know why this was happening, I only wanted to get out of here. Mitchie's fingers shook as she gripped the wand before her, before she stepped back.

"Watch the ledge," I told her as she stopped…. her fingers coming to mine, as she made it onto the branch. I backed away, as she moved forward, and soon we were both leaning against the middle of the tree. She was facing me and I was trying not to fall by holding the both of us up.

"We have to get down before…" The spider image came out of the window, crawling towards where we were, as it took itself apart. The bats took notice of the moving objects and began screeching.

"Ew, no," Mitchie whined as a bat fell on top of her head, she swatted at it, flailing her arms in the air as I tried holding onto her. She dropped my wand from her hands, as the zombies stared in our direction, heading for the bushes.

"Damn it," I complained, I needed my wand. I just had so much power when dealing with my fingers. The spiders were near Mitchie's legs as she screamed, still kicking just as she tilted too far and the brought both of us crashing into the bushes below. We had bats flying down at us, a spider shape coming our way, and zombies hungrily limping in our direction. I could barley move, my back was aching form the fall as Mitchie coughed a few times.

"My…wand," I whispered as the girl looked around for it. She could move more then I could, since she was fell on top of me. The spider man began forming himself together in the tree, his eyes smiling in a way, as if to say I was a goner.

"I can't see it." Mitchie finally stood but soon she was frozen stiff.

"Find the wand."

Her eyes were glued onto the creatures that were just on the other side of the bush, I saw them leaning forward to reach for me. I shoved myself up on my elbows as Mitchie fell down onto me again. If this wasn't a weird situation I would totally just let the girl know how I felt right now, but she was frustrating me. The image above, the spider man, jumped down with his thousands of eyes, getting ready to fall on top of us. The zombies were now coming forward as well, and the bats were sitting on the bushes watching us. Fire was the only thing on my mind, a fire, any kind. Mitchie's fingers landed against something just before the image fell on us and a blue force field formed around us, before it blazed red. She had found my wand, her fingers landed on it, and now we were protected as fire lit up the zombies, the spiders, and the bats nearby.

This time, we could hear everything, all the screeching, all the cries, and moans, and even the sound of burning insects and flesh. I closed my eyes, hoping Mitchie would hold onto the wand a bit longer, since my back was still in pain. The force field around us turned blue, and then clear, and it grew. Mitchie crawled off of me, as I stood up. I reached for my wand as she happily handed it to me, as the view before us was of pure terror. Flames were everywhere, but we were protected in a stronger force field then before.

"Lets get to the front," I held Mitchie's hand, pulling her along with me and back onto the front porch. We had to find Harper and Justin, but we were just so close to being home free.

"I want to go home," Mitchie whispered as I nodded. I knew she wanted to, even I did, but I couldn't leave my brother and best friend.

"Lets just…"

"I want to go home now." Mitchie was terrified. I placed my wand into my boot before sighing.

"Force field down," I said but the bubble was still there. "Down!" I commanded, stumping against the porch but the field was still up. I faced Mitchie, her beautiful brown eyes frozen in place. "I can't do it." I told her, not knowing how to remove the bubble.

"I think its me." She whispered. "I felt something strong, and then..and then that bubble formed, and now this one."

"But that can't happen unless," I wondered if I gave her some of my powers. Justin said that I was able to do it temporarily only because I was a girl wizard, and that it was his job to teach me to do such a thing. But since he was a boy, I could never truly learn.

"Then take it down," I told Mitchie as her eyes came to mine.

"But I'm scared."

"The zombies are dead," I told her, pointing to all the toasted flesh against the grown.

"What if…I just can't." I stepped into her. We were inches apart as I lifted her hands into mine.

"Its like letting your guard down, and letting someone in." I informed her as she studied my eyes. I always wondered how people could have close moments in a horror movie, knowing something was bad right around the corner. But I guess, I never figured that things would happen to make someone trust you, or to make that person believe that the outcome was better then the present. I was seriously scared, yes scared, to kiss Mitchie. But I leaned into her anyway, as I pressed my lips into hers, I felt my heart leaping for joy. Stupid heart, the movements it made caused me to get nervous as I finally felt the girl kissing back. Her lips were like soft marshmallow filled pillows, so smooth and perfect, and sweet. I was getting caught up in the moment as Mitchie pushed into me, before I stumbled back, and we broke apart. The force field was gone, she had let her guard down. I smiled at her, as she looked down. I wasn't' mad, I only grabbed her hand before we were both sucked into the house we just left. The doors slammed closed and we were back in the dark. Mitchie whimpered as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and my night vision came back.

I had no idea as to what was happening next, was I going to ever find my brother or Harper, or were we all doomed to die in this so called game house. From every corner of the room a small white mist began to form, before they crept into the middle of the floor, swirling together slowly. Mitchie couldn't see this, but I knew she could feel the chilling air that came around us. I handed her my wand from my boot once more, before straining to see someone walking up the stairs. The lights came on, brighter then ever, just as white and bright as the upstairs light in the bathroom.

"This is the final battle," the Green kid announced. He was the one that stood on the table earlier talking about some stupid game. Harper formed from the mist, still dressed as a colorful convict, with a knife still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Its Alex, and Mitchie left…destroy them and you win," the boy told Harper as I placed Mitchie behind me. My powers were a bit crazy today, considering I couldn't remember any spells but I knew I had something in my hands just dying to get out. Harper lunged at me as I held my hands up, a small force field knocking her back off her feet. I waved my hands quickly at the boy to the side, watching a fire spiral shoot towards him. The boy moved quickly before stumping his foot.

"No fair, you're using magic." He complained as Harper came at me again. The blood against the floor and walls of the room were making me sick, as if I had to throw up just to ease the queasiness. I used the force field against Harper again, this time knocking her knife from her hand. I shot ice out to the Green kid as his face turned pale.

"Stop it." He told me, his eyes looking worried. Mitchie was safely in place behind me as Harper pulled another knife from somewhere, and honestly I didn't want to know where. She tossed one at me, as it barley missed my head. I placed my hands together, forming a ball before I shot it at Harper, she was engulfed in a force field as it held her tightly in place against the wall.

"Now its your turn," I told the Green boy as he tried to make a run for it up the stairs, but I shot a force field at him, as it held him into place. I pulled him over to me, raising my eyebrow.

"Where's my brother?" I asked as he shook his head. "Where is Justin Russo?" I asked as the boy shrugged. I tapped the bubble he was in, placing a small fire ball inside of it, as it tapped different areas of the boy's skin.

"Where is he?" I said one last time as the lights went off and everyone disappeared, even Mitchie, and Justin appeared before me. He smiled, before clapping his hands and saying…

"Well done Alex, you've just learned all the spells I've been trying to teach you, fire, ice, as well as your shield, and sharing capabilities, and just a little night-vision. This month's lesson are done." My brother smiled, coming into me as I shook my head.

"A test?" I asked as he nodded.

"There was no other way you'd learn by listening to me." He pulled back, clapping again, this time things flashed quickly, as the lights flicked off and then back on. It was the beginning of the party again, as Harper and I stood outside the door and I spotted Mitchie. She smiled at me, waving before running over as Harper moved away.

"I guess you're busy," she whispered moving into the house as Mitchie hugged me tightly. She no longer seemed scared or afraid for that matter, she seemed happy. Justin walked out of the house, leaning against the archway.

"Enjoy the day, I decided to let Mitchie keep her memories about tonight. It's the least I can do," my brother lifted his scientist collar and moved away as Mitchie smiled at me.

"So," I whispered, looking away as Mitchie smiled, kissing me hard as I stumble back.

"Lets go for a smoothie."

"Um, okay." I said, as she held my hand, giggling.

"I'm never going to another Halloween party," she told me as I agreed.

"I hate them anyway."

"That one was just too real," she informed me. I nodded, way too real.

**Okay guys, this took a lot out of me to remember which chapter goes where, and it's a lot, ha-ha. I hope you get to review, and I'll be going to other works and finishing them soon. Thanks a lot guys for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

I decide to find my brother, I hadn't seen him at all at this party. I stepped into the hall with Mitchie. The only way to find my brother was to either stay up, or go down. I made sure my wand was in one hand, and Mitchie was holding onto the other. I hated being in a dress, this little red riding hood gig was killing me. The spiders against the wall seemed to be coming together, and I wasn't about to stick around to see what they transformed into. So I tapped against the first door I could with my wand, before walking inside with Mitchie and closing the door.

"Please don't cut me open," a girl dressed as Frankenstein's bride spoke up. She wasn't transformed into her outfit like the others.

"I just want to get out of here," I told the teen as the room danced in a bright orange color. Mitchie was about to step forward when a growl was heard from in the hall, followed by the lights going out. Everything was dark as Mitchie screamed, but my eyes seemed to focus more. I could outline everything, and give faint colors to them. The teen who we saw ducked under something as the door flew open, knocking into my back as I fell against the hardwood below. Mitchie was still screaming near the door, as I glanced out, with my back aching. I could see the spiders outside, stand in a beat form, engulfing those that come close to it.

"I don't wanna' be here," Mitchie cried out, a lonely tear falling against her cheek as I stood. My wand was no where in sight, but I had to ignore it and reach for the girl. Mitchie screamed when I touched her.

"Its just me," I said as she pulled into me, running her arms into my waist, and burying her face into my hair.

"Um. Please Mitchie," I whispered into the girl's ear, but she held onto me for dear life. My wand was near a box I couldn't see before, as the beast in the hall noticed us. I pushed Mitchie back gently, wishing I could cherish the moment we could have had, before I moved over to my wand with her. I lifted it, noticing the Frankenstein girl, now turning into her costume. I backed against the wall, feeling a spider land against my shoulder as I waved my wand uncontrollably. My force field was back up again, this time covering a wider spectrum the before, Mitchie and I were covered in it. I took a deep breath, wishing it's stay up as I inched towards a back table.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" A voice yelled as I jumped a bit, my heart pounding so badly it burned.

"We're just," I began as the voice began to chuckle. I was seriously shaking as Mitchie held onto me. The lights flashed on as I saw my brother, dressed up as his mad scientist self.

"If you really want to stop playing," Justin began, as he clapped. The door we came through closed swiftly, as the frakengirl moved away from us. "Then I lose all hope for you in the wizard competition. I was trying to get you to learn new spells, but I've watched you do nothing but go all willy nilly with spells." Justin clapped again, this time things seemed to flash before me as Mitchie's hand left mine and things began flying around.

"Justin stop!" I stumped against the boy as the lights went out. I couldn't see in the dark as I could before as just before I stepped forward the lights flicked on and I was back at the party downstairs, as if nothing happened. Everyone seemed their normal selves.

"Alex," Justin waved from the door as I moved over to him leaving Harper.

"What did you just do?"

"I set up the game in a alternative universe, we all were practically frozen in the real world. But you're hopeless. You should of just tried to win the game." The boy sighed, facing the distance as I caught Mitchie looking away from me. She was still the same, as if we didn't just go through a few things together.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" I asked as Justin scoffed.

"Uh, no. Alex I was giving you a chance to learn spells, and it seemed you and Mitchie were getting close. Guess its time to work from scratch all over again," my brother smiled, popping up his scientist collar before moving into the party. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well Alex…." I began.

**YOU LOSE**

**If you wish to see the rewards of a different ending, go and find Harper chapter: 7**


End file.
